The Resurrection Stone
by Elena George
Summary: DH compliant and picks up a few years after DH.  Severus Snape, whose eyes were now glittering, was back in his element, and young Albus Potter was merely along for the ride.  NOW COMPLETED  thanks for all your kind reviews!
1. Ch 1  One More Howler

Disclaimer: for your entertainment

Tagline: Severus Snape, whose eyes were now glittering, was back in his element, and young Albus Potter was merely along for the ride.

The Resurrection Stone

Chapter 1 – "All the Hallows in One Hand or One More Howler!"

Albus Severus Potter was indeed sorted into Slytherin. As a second son, his inherent need to prove himself to his brother, if to no one else, had dominated his dreams and aspirations. Thus it was that he was the first Potter in Hogwarts history to be a Slytherin. His first year was marred with multiple troubles like those of his father's. Since Harry fully understood, he gave Al his invisibility cloak before he left for year two. Harry thought that perhaps if Al had the cloak no harm would come to the boy since there was likely no dissuading him from adventuring. Furthermore, Ginny explained to Harry in no uncertain terms how Howlers once a week was not something she looked forward to nor would she tolerate them in Albus's second year. Indeed Albus Potter's second year was somewhat quieter than his first. The same could not be said of his third year, however.

Three-quarters of the way through his third year, Al was on perennial detention with Filch. His task was to clean the grounds for three Saturdays in a row before moving to the next disagreeable chore for more Saturdays. On the second Saturday, he was working around Dumbledore's tomb pulling the early spring weeds and such. He noticed that the stone did not fit smoothly at one point. By picking at it, he uncovered and recovered the Elder Wand.

He had been read the stories of the Deathly Hallows enough times at Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's house to know what he had in his hands. Ah, but how to gain its fidelity to use the power…and how would he find the resurrection stone. He felt the seeds of a plan forming in his agile mind. Last Christmas holiday, his father had begun to teach him how to duel. Harry had been a second year when he was introduced to the _expelliarimus_ spell. Al picked it up quite quickly, disarming Harry several times before returning to school. Presently, Al could feel the vibrating power of the wand warm in his hand. Perhaps he now had the wand's allegiance already secured. He would test this theory later. He would see what the wand would do then. For now, he stuffed it up his sleeve and then into his school trunk.

Al had visited the Forbidden Forest many times since his first year and had a secret place he would retreat to when things got too unpleasant in the castle. His mind worked furiously on the whereabouts of that third piece of the Deathly Hallows as he rested in his forest refuge. As luck would have it, his spot was near where Aragog had once lived with his children. They had since moved deeper into the forest. He often took his Aunt Hermione's book about the end of Voldemort out with him. Albus reasoned that if he had all three and was the master over death itself, he could command the dead to rise to life again. Whom to choose though, that was another puzzlement in itself.

So it was that he did recover the resurrection stone before the end of his third year. Al now had all three pieces – he was the master of Death. In the quiet of his secret place he called out to Death who obediently came.

"Yes, Master," Death spoke to Albus. "You require me to kill your enemies? Name them, Master, I shall serve you."

"No, Death," began a surprised Al. "I do not require the deaths of my enemies. I require the life of one whom you claimed years ago. Can you return him to me?"

"Yes, Master. It is possible," Death responded. "Whom do you require the resurrection stone to give new life to?"

"The man I was named for – Severus Snape," Al cried. "I want you to give me Severus Snape!"

"It shall be done," Death disappeared in a smoky fog.

Suddenly, Severus Snape appeared before the young Al Potter. Snape's robes and clothes had been transformed into a soft misty shade of grey and a dusky plum rather than the midnight black of his former times. Other than that, he looked just like his portrait in the Headmistress's office. Unlike the Headmistress, Snape had not aged a day since the day he was murdered in cold blood by Voldemort. Al had seen the office enough times to know that before him stood Severus Snape.

"And which son of Harry Potter would you be?" Snape asked the young wizard whose bright green eyes sparkled with delight.

Al thrust his hand forward, "I am Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin third year."

Snape took in the boy's appearance and his hand, "And I am Severus Snape. I used to be the Head of your House." He then continued to himself, _"You are the spitting image of your father. And you have my Lily's eyes."_

"Yes, I know," began Al. "My Dad says that you are the bravest man he ever knew! And I had to meet you."

"Did he now?" Snape looked around, "What are you doing in the Forbidden Forest?"

Al just stood and shuffled his feet. Snape cocked his eyebrow and sneered his lips. It felt odd to be alive again. He brought his hands up to his neck where Nagini had struck him. He could feel the scars of her bite marks. His hands felt solid. His soul felt in once piece, too.

"Am I really alive, Mr. Potter?" he asked.

With the cloak tucked in an inner pocket, Al held out the resurrection stone and Elder Wand with a sly grin, "Yes, sir. You are."

Snape took the stone and fingered it carefully, "But why me? How? There were those who died that day who were better men than I."

"Not according to my Dad. Besides, my brother James is a Gryffindor, and he says there are no such things as brave Slytherins. I had to prove him wrong, at least once," Al said matter-of-factly as he tucked the invisibility cloak back into his own robes.

"Indeed," was Snape's soft snort. "This stone cost Albus Dumbledore his life, and that wand tucked in your trousers cost me mine. Where is the cloak?"

"I've got the cloak in my pocket. Here, you keep the wand then," the boy said as he handed Snape the wand. "Are you hungry, sir? We could go up to the castle and get something to eat, if you want," Al added.

Stuffing the wand up his sleeve, Snape's other hand reached out and ruffled the boy's hair, "Yes, let's do that. What name do you go by, Albus Severus Potter?"

With a wide grin, Al answered, "My family calls me 'Al,' but the Headmistress keeps on calling me 'Albus' when she doesn't yell at me by 'Mr. Potter!'"

Snape closed his eyes and with a soft pleased smile upon his lips murmured, "Minerva…" he paused then reconsidered Al, "Well, young man, we really should be getting back to the castle. The Forbidden Forest is no place for a third year."

It was nearing dinnertime on Sarurday when the two ambled toward the castle.

"You know, Albus, that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason, yes?" Snape offered his new charge.

"_Mea culpa_," the boy responded casually. "I just thought that if I could find the stone and bring you back, well, nobody would much care. They would be too busy to even notice me. Besides, I love being in the Forest. I come here lots – I have a spot to think out here. I just throw the cloak over me and nothing can hurt me out here!"

"Mmm. I can see why Professor McGonagall spends time yelling at you. Were I still Headmaster, I would, too," Snape chuckled as he shook his head. "Your risk taking behaviour is very much like your father when he was your age."

Al paused a moment.

"Not to worry, I'm not your headmaster, now am I?" smirked Snape. "And you are not your father."

McGonagall glanced out her window and saw the pair making their way back from the Forbidden Forest. There was something insanely familiar in the gait and stature of the taller man, but she could not yet make out his features. She did, however, recognize Albus Potter as the shorter of the two. Her eyes narrowed in frustration muttering under her breath about the Potters being the death of her yet.

She returned to her desk and pulled out parchment and red ink. She wrote a hasty "Howler" to Harry and Ginny. The owl left as the two grew ever closer to the castle. They were now close enough for McGonagall to see who it was that Potter had with him. She nearly fell out of the window. Quickly, she adjusted herself and raced down the stairs and out the main door of the castle.

She stopped short of Snape and regarded him carefully, shaking her head in disbelief. Al quietly slipped away and joined the others who were returning from Hogsmeade. Snape drew nearer to his old friend.

"Yes, Minerva, it is truly I. It seems Potter lost this in the fight with the Dark Lord," he remarked and produced the resurrection stone. "His son found it and brought it together with the other two objects, and here I am again."

He moved closer still and tugged at his collar, showing her the deep marks, "Nagini's little parting gift."

Weeping tears of joy, Minerva rushed forward and hugged her old friend, "Severus, it is really you."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her, "Yes, I'm back. Minerva, Paradise is such a pleasant place. There is time to heal there. I am reconciled with Lily and the others…yes, even Potter, Black, and Dumbledore. I am ready to live my life freely instead of under the dark cloud of guilt and grief."

"Harry shared with us some of the contents of your gift of memories to him," Minerva held him fast. "I was so ashamed that I doubted you, Severus, and that I had so much faith in Albus…"

At the name of Albus, Minerva pulled away as her eyes narrowed, "Where _**is**_ that Potter boy!"

"I don't suppose you could forgive him just this once, could you?" Snape inquired.

"Just like a Slytherin, you stick together, don't you!" she was exasperated.

"Of course…I'm famished, having been 'dead' all these years. You don't suppose I could have my old post and rooms back could I?" he smirked warmly placing his arm around her.

"Oh, come on then. I can't promise a job, but I can promise a place to stay for a while," she said as they began walking the last few yards to the castle.

They were met in the Headmistress's office by the Potters.

Harry's mouth dropped open at the sight of Snape, "You're…you're alive," he croaked out.


	2. Ch 2  Yes, I'm Alive

Chapter 2 – "Yes, I'm Alive"

"Mr. Potter," Snape said with a nod as Albus poked his head out from behind the lanky man.

"Dad, Dad! I asked Death to bring him back, just like in the story that Aunt Hermione reads us before bed," an excited Albus explained.

Ginny stood dumbfounded, transfixed somewhere between anger at one more Howler and amazement at what her son had just claimed.

Minerva lost in her thoughts joined the conversation at last, "Albus Potter, go to dinner while your parents and I discuss this matter."

Snape nodded to the boy who happily sauntered off to dinner.

When Albus was out of hearing, "The bravest man you ever knew?" Snape inquired.

Harry gave him a big smile, "Yes sir. Professor Dumbledore always told me to trust you. I think my eyes were blinded by a variety of things, not the least of which was Draco Malfoy. I assumed that all Slytherins were just like him."

Snape nodded his head, "I can see how that might be confusing."

"And you were usually at the center of some dark plot or other. It was not until after you gave me the gift of memories that I realized that you were there to stop the dark plot and all. I apologize, Professor, from the bottom of my heart. I apologize," Harry extended his hand.

Snape smiled and took it, "Apology accepted. And I apologize for being deliberately cruel to you and the other Gryffindors. I must say I was stunned when Albus told me his full name and how it was given him."

Minerva broke in, "Be that as it may. We have a problem now. One that will not be solved easily."

What Al had failed to take into consideration was the quick interest of the Ministry in how a mere third year had accomplished such a feat of magic. Nobody in the entire history of magic had ever reversed Death before – not even Albus Dumbledore. Fear rippled through the community as well. Some favoured killing Snape as his life was now considerably unnatural in their eyes; they were the ones who also favoured sending the boy to Azkaban for his crime against nature. Others favoured putting Snape in Azkaban until he died again – anything to get him out of sight.

Ginny was furious with Al as much as she was furious with those who thought it best to incarcerate her child. Harry was in a quandary for it was only because of his lineage that the items were even brought together since they had been separated across the ages. Not even he had possessed them all together at any one time. But his son had.

Sensing the fear and disquiet, Snape kept mostly a low profile at Hogwarts. He hoped that out of sight, out of mind would quiet things in the end. He could happily brew potions from the dungeons and have them sold in Hogsmeade or in Diagon Alley through messengers. McGonagall gave him his old rooms back since the new Potions teacher was not one to lurk about in the dark. She was a Hufflepuff, so being near the Slytherin common room was not a necessity either. The fact of the matter was that McGonagall had sealed Snape's old rooms after the truth had come out. She would every so often visit the rooms and apologise to him _in absentia_.

Snape then considered leaving Britain to end the controversy and hopefully free Al from prosecution and persecution. However, Minerva cautioned against the "run away" strategy. She was one to face problems head on. The Ministry confiscated the resurrection stone and the Elder Wand. Snape ended up with a wand made of birch with a unicorn hair core. Surprisingly, the invisibility cloak was returned to Harry's custody. The Minister of Magic did not want all three articles to come into contact as a group again – at least not until the Wizengamot could decide the fates of Al, Snape, and the articles. Until some decision could be made, Al was sent home before the end of term to allay the fears of some of the more nervous parents.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall placed tossed some floo powder into the fireplace and called up Godric's Hollow.

"Harry…Ginny…" she called through the fireplace.

Ginny came round, "Oh! Professor McGonagall! What has Al done this time!"

"Oh dear, Ginny, what hasn't he done!" she was exasperated. "I presume you have been following the controversy over Severus's resurrection in the _Daily Prophet_."

"Yes, of course. Is the Ministry really running him through countless tests to see if he is really Severus Snape or an _inferi_?"

"I'm afraid so, my dear. While death did Severus a favour in markedly cooling down his temper, you can imagine how livid he is becoming daily," McGonagall affirmed. "He is trying to keep out of sight, but that is nearly impossible what with the Ministry visiting every day with a new torture."

"And Albus? Is he…" Ginny began.

"Yes, I am afraid he is being isolated especially by his own House and Gryffindor, as you might have expected," she sounded unhappy. "Furthermore, the Ministry wishes to send him home until they sort it all out."

"What's to sort out?" Harry came around the corner, home for lunch. "Severus Snape is alive and that's that."

"I wish it were that simple, Harry. But the Ministry is still the Ministry, even if Fudge and Scrimgeour are no longer in charge. Politics and power seem to rob most men of their innate senses!" she spit out.

"Harrumph!" grumbled Ginny. "So they want to punish my son for doing what he thought was a good thing."

"I can send Severus with him as a personal tutor. It would get him out from under my feet. Think of it as a personal favour to me," begged McGonagall.

Harry was the first to answer, "No worries, Minerva. I am concerned that the Ministry is making such a big deal of it all though."

McGonagall replied, "At the very least, they view it as very dark magic."

"Only because they do not understand it…" Harry trailed off.

"Precisely. Only because they do not understand it," McGonagall echoed.

Ginny added, "But it was out of love and respect that Al chose Severus. And sheer luck that he possessed all three of the Hallows. Who could have imagined finding a stone in the Forbidden Forest?"

"And if anyone could have had a second chance at life, I think I might have chosen him, too," Harry commented. "After all he suffered in life, he deserved the fresh start. I should have thought of it that day. And I might have, had I not lost the stone in the Forest and promised Dumbledore that I'd not go looking for it later."

"By the way, other than getting angry, how is Severus taking all this?" Ginny wondered.

"He's a tiny bit jumpy as you might imagine. He's got people thinking it would be better to kill him and destroy both the resurrection stone and the Elder Wand and be done with it all. His former friends from Slytherin who may still harbour 'blood traitor' notions shun him. His own godson, Draco Malfoy, will have nothing to do with him. His former students don't quite know what to make of it either. Many are uneasy because it reminds them of You-Know-Who's time," McGonagall advised.

"Kill Snape?! What an incredibly ridiculous notion!" Harry exploded. "I may have had my differences with the man, and, true, at times I wished him dead, but all that is in the distant past when I was an ignorant child. The fight against Voldemort made us colleagues, and the truth can made us friends."

"Well then, it's settled. I'll send them both to you via the floo network. Severus can stay here at night, but he'll be round in the mornings to teach Albus so that he does not get behind while all the nonsense plays out amongst the politicians," McGonagall finalized the arrangements.

So Albus preceded Snape through the floo. Each dusted himself off from the excess dirt of that means of transport.

"Dad, have you ever played wizard chess with Professor Snape?" Al asked excitedly. "He taught me how to play this week."

"In a manner of speaking in my first year, yes," Harry answered his son.

"And he and his friends did quite well, as I recall," Snape smirked.

"Yes, well, your Uncle Ron did get rather roughed up in the game, but 'all is well that ends well,'" Harry smiled. "It's good to have you over, sir."

Snape's eyes narrowed defensively as he took in Harry. He looked into Harry's bright green eyes looking for what lay behind. Harry allowed him to enter. Snape broke the contact after only a moment. Harry was being quite authentic, authentic as he'd seemed in McGonagall's office the day Snape was brought back from the dead.

"I suppose the pleasure is truly mine. After all, you did finish the Dark Lord in the end," Snape conceded.

"Honestly, I could not have done it without your parting gift to me. Those memories filled in the gaps that I knew nothing about," Harry motioned his guest to come into the sitting room.

Snape looked down and gave half a smile, "Dumbledore and I reconciled. He did not hide from me when I arrived on the other side of the veil. As you now know, I loved your mother Lily so much that I was willing to sacrifice my life to get rid of the Dark Lord once and for all and to protect her son. I was ashamed of what I did and could not tell you that when you were Al's age. I hope you understand now."

"All well and good for Harry, but what about the rest of us? Why were you so deliberately mean to us?" Ginny wanted to know.

"It was easier that way. I knew my life was forfeit when 'he' returned. I had to keep you at an arm's distance to protect you," Snape answered.

"And to protect yourself, sir?" Harry added.

Snape snorted, "And to protect myself. You looked so much like your father; and yet you had her eyes and, in the end, more of her love than your father's arrogance."

"I want to apologise for invading your pensieve and all in my fifth year," Harry offered.

"It was my worst memory – calling your mother a 'mudblood.' I was so humiliated; I lashed out at her because she was close. We, too, have reconciled. I've even made peace with James and Sirius," Snape shared openly. "And you Albus, and you…I want to thank you for a second chance, a new start – no Dark Lord, no Dark Mark, no Death Eaters."

"Men…and their fragile little egos!" an exasperated Ginny cried.

Harry looked at his wife and then began to laugh. Snape felt slightly uncomfortable as he looked back and forth between the two. Days marched forward. Albus neared the completion of his third year under the tutelage of Professor Severus Snape and was given due credit by the Headmistress. She hoped fervently that the whole mess would be straightened out by the time the next school year was ready to begin.


	3. Ch 3  The Escape

Chapter 3 – "The Escape"

"So, Harry tells me that you are fiddling around in Muggle things like your father," Snape commented over dinner when Ron's family visited and met with their former Potions Master for the first time in over twenty years.

Ron kept staring at Snape, "I can't get over it. You have not aged a day!"

Hermione kicked him from under the table and glared at him.

"Oi! Well, he hasn't!" Ron turned back to her.

"Why is that?" Hermione finally broke down and asked.

Snape cocked his eyebrow, "Haven't the foggiest."

Albus added his idea, "I think it's because that is how I always saw you, sir."

Snape frowned, "What do you mean, Albus?"

"Your portrait in the Headmistress's office," he began, "you look like the portrait, except for the robes."

Harry voiced an opinion, "Perhaps it was that your life was meant to pick up where it left off?"

"Hermione, are you still the bookworm of you three?" Snape asked.

Hermione ducked her head and nodded.

"Ah, but you have learned to temper it, haven't you?" Snape offered.

"What's your point, Severus," Harry wanted to know.

"The Ministry has all their fine minds working on the 'Snape problem,' so why not put a truly first rate mind to it instead?" he looked at Hermione. "Why don't you figure out why I have not aged and yet am a different man for my time behind the veil? There is a challenge for you!"

The fireplace lit up with green and a head poked through, "The Minister of Magic requests your presence, now, Mr. Harry Potter! This is an emergency!"

Harry looked around his table, shrugged his shoulders and headed for the floo. Before he entered, he kissed Ginny on her forehead, "Don't wait up, Love. You know how Ministry emergencies can go."

"Well, perhaps we ought to also head on out," remarked Hermione. "It's getting late. Good to see you Professor Snape," she smiled at Snape. "I'm sure it will work out for you in the end."

"Thank you Hermione, Ron," he cut his eyes over at Albus, "With the exception of my student, I think you may certainly call me by my given name, Severus." His eyes seemed to chuckle, "After all, we are all now about the same age and I am no longer your professor."

"Blimey!" exclaimed Ron as Hermione dragged him toward the floo.

Snape left last, "Thank you Ginny for making me welcome here. Tell Harry the same, too, if you please. Good night," and turning to Albus, "And you, Mr. Potter, need to have one foot of parchment for me in the morning!"

"One foot, is that all? – oh, I think he's going soft," muttered Ginny under her breath as she sent Al off to his room to prepare his lessons for the morrow.

Harry was brought to the Minister of Magic who looked a wreck.

"Potter, my son just died as a result of a spell gone wrong. I want you to bring him back," the Minister thrust the Elder Wand and resurrection stone into Harry's hands.

"Minister?" Harry began. "It's not in my power to…"

"What!?" the Minister bellowed. "Snape is alive and living at Hogwarts. He tutors that son of yours."

Harry nodded his head, "It was a result of an over enthusiastic child's dream."

The Minister demanded, "I don't care. I want my only son back. You do this, and I can guarantee you upward mobility, son. Upward mobility!"

"Minister, I don't care about upward mobility. I'm happy where I am," Harry quietly replied.

"Whatever you want, I will see that you get it," the Minister pushed on. "Galleons... Is that what you want?"

"Even if you did, that's not the full of it, Minister," Harry was beginning to become annoyed. "I don't possess the Elder Wand anymore. I should think that was obvious. Besides, I have enough gold inherited from my father."

"Fine. Then get me that boy of yours. Let him resurrect my son. My son is my only heir, and my wife and I are too old to have other children, you see. My family line will die out without him."

"Yes, Minister. I do understand. I do empathise with your dilemma. However, I cannot ask young Albus to violate Death again. He made me a promise that he would never…"

"NO!" he screamed pointing his wand at Harry. "I refuse to let my son stay dead if I know that there is a way to reverse it. YOU MUST!"

Harry sensed that the Minister was not going to be reasonable any time in the near term, so he bargained for time, "Minister, let me talk to my son and wife at home. Obviously, time is not of the essence since Snape was dead for over two decades when he returned to life."

One of the associate ministers whispered in the Minister's ear.

"Very well, then. But I expect an answer tomorrow by three in the afternoon!"

Harry departed back through the floo.

Snape was getting ready for bed when Harry's stag appeared and spoke, "Severus. I need you here. Now, please. Do not use the floo."

Snape sent his patronus in return with the message that he would redress and apparate from outside Hogwart's gates shortly. When he arrived, he found Harry and Ginny pacing back and forth. Snape was now even more concerned.

"Is it Albus? Is he all right?" Snape needed to know about his protégé.

Ginny delivered the blow, "Severus, we need you to take Albus away and stay with him."

Snape's eyebrows went heavenward instantly. Harry filled in the blanks of his meeting with the Minister and the "discussion" that he and Ginny had worked their way through afterward. Ginny had not wanted to send Albus away, but Harry was more concerned that the Ministry might try to take him by force.

"But why choose me to spirit Albus away?" Snape wanted to know.

"Because you will protect him!" they both replied at once causing Snape's eyebrow to twitch.

"Besides," Harry added, "you know about those in the ministry who think it would be better for you to die prematurely again or languish in Azkaban. This way, both of you can survive until some sanity can be restored."

Snape pursed his lips and quietly thought it through, "Very well. We leave tonight."

Albus rounded the corner with his rucksack packed, "I'm ready when you are!"

"How long have you been lurking in the background?" Ginny demanded to know.

Snape's mouth quirked into a crooked grin for he knew what was coming next.

"Since Dad got back from the Ministry, and you two were arguing about it," Al replied. "I am a Slytherin, after all!"

"Give me your wand, Albus," Snape held out his hand. "It's traceable."

Albus complied.

Snape handed Harry both Albus' and his wands, "I'll acquire two others later."

"No, here, take this for now. I won't have you out and about without some defence," Ginny produced a wand. "It belonged to my great-grandfather. I remember him as the most powerful wizard I knew as a child growing up. The wand should be able to handle whatever you ask of it."

Snape took it with a nod of his head, "We need to remove the rest of the trace on Albus."

The three encircled Albus and removed the last vestiges of the Ministry's trace on the lad.

Harry cautioned, "Here is a sack of galleons. Don't go back to Hogwarts just yet. Buy whatever you need. Send your patronus when you get to safety."

"Albus," Snape offered his arm, "time for side along apparition."

With a nod and a pop they were gone.


	4. Ch 4 Travels

Chapter 4 – Travels

They appeared near a small cottage on the coast. Once the wards were carefully removed, Snape entered the cottage. He erected his own set of charms and protections. He sent Albus to bed for it was one o'clock in the morning by the time they got some things settled. From there, Snape sent his patronus to Harry and Ginny then to McGonagall. He relayed to them that they were safe and would be fairly constantly on the move. That said, the boy would keep up with his studies as they traveled. An hour or so later, he received their replies of understanding.

Albus awakened to the scent of food being prepared. He threw on his trousers and shirt and wandered into the kitchen to find Snape getting breakfast ready.

"Professor?"

Without turning, "Good morning, Albus. Wash your hands and set the table for us."

Snape served the food, "This cottage belongs to one of my former colleagues who is in Azkaban for life."

"I slept in a Death Eater's bed?" Albus was mortified.

"Albus," began Snape, "we can all become Death Eaters given the wrong circumstances and wrong attitudes."

"You were a Death Eater, weren't you?"

Pursing his lips, Snape dropped his eyes for a moment then looked at the boy, "Yes, I was. The operative word being 'was.'"

Albus cocked his eyebrow at Snape.

"You father never told you the story?"

Albus shook his head "no" even though he had read it in Aunt Hermione's book. He wanted to hear it from Snape himself.

"Your grandmother Lily was the only woman I ever loved. She was the one beam of light in the darkness of my miserable life. My parents were more than happy to see me off to school. My father could not even bother to make the trip to the train. Lily and I had known one another since we were children, even before Hogwarts. She was the most beautiful witch I had ever laid my eyes upon. She was even kinder than she was beautiful. At school, I was bullied by your grandfather James and his closest mate, Sirius Black. I acted badly and deeply insulted Lily," Snape started to explain. "That cost us all our lives in the end."

"I have her eyes, don't I?" Albus asked.

Snape nodded, "You do, Albus. Otherwise, you look like your father and his father before him."

"So, you like me, Professor?"

Snape's eyebrow cocked itself involuntarily, "Albus, I have learned a few things since your father was in my care. You are you and not James nor Harry nor Lily. I've made peace with the past."

"But do you like me?" Albus insisted.

"Albus, you are sufficiently tolerable for a child," Snape stated matter-of-factly.

Albus figured this was about as much as he could extract today. He put that aside for the moment.

"What's next, sir?"

"We need to get you a wand and textbooks, so that your studies will not suffer unduly from this interruption," Snape added as he sent the dishes to the sink to wash themselves.

"Are we staying here until things work themselves out?"

"No. This is only temporary until we can put together a better plan. I can't even promise you that we will remain in the country. We have twin objectives – keep you safely out of the Ministry's hands and ensure that your magical education does not suffer. That may mean going abroad. It most assuredly means wand and textbooks for you."

Albus wrinkled his nose at the thought of lessons, "But it's so near the end of term, couldn't we just start summer holiday early?"

Snape looked at him incredulously, "Absolutely not. Your father put me in charge of you and your education. Now is not the time to go slack. We are going to be hunted by the best aurors the Ministry has on its payroll. It will take all our Slytherin cunning to avoid detection and capture, my boy!"

Snape, whose eyes were now glittering, was back in his element, and young Albus Potter was merely along for the ride.

Their first stop was a wand shop in Ireland where they both got new wands. Snape next stopped and selected texts for Albus's continued training. Typically, they were advanced texts since his plan did not include a summer holiday. He would give this lad, who bore his name, a magical education, most fitting of that name. Finally, they got some fresh clothes for their next round of travels.

Snape booked them passage to the continent on the wizards' ferry that traversed the waters between the British Isles and continent. They landed in France nearly a day later. Albus barely slept; his curiosity kept him wide-awake. Snape dozed in their compartment. He had warded the door so that neither could Albus slip out nor could anybody slip in without waking him. He slept with his wand gripped tightly in his hand. Since Snape had selected a cabin with a porthole, Albus contented himself with watching the ocean as his personal Headmaster slept lightly in the seat.


	5. Ch 5  The Aurors Arrive

Chapter 5 – The Aurors Arrive

Snape apparated them to a hunting lodge not far from Paris. They stayed there for one week before moving again. This time, they stayed in the wine country then to Spain. Albus's dueling skills were gaining proficiency. Snape took Albus out into the country and showed him how to gather plants and other useful objects that he would need for potions. Since Snape was not much on foolish wand waving, they did not spend as much time on Transfiguration. Slowly, Albus learned he could cast a patronus charm on most days. From Spain, Snape took Albus to the Black Forest. There he began training him to cast silently. The cabin they stayed in looked for all the world like the witch's cabin in "Hansel and Gretel."

"Professor, the term ended for Hogwarts weeks ago, why are we still studying?" Albus finally asked.

"Because, I want you to be better than your classmates," Snape remarked as he fixed them lunch. "Your father expects me to prepare you for whatever may come. This is exactly what I am doing."

"When are we going home?" Albus wanted to know.

"When it's safe," Snape answered as he put the plates on the table. "It's time to eat. Wash your hands and set the table, please."

Snape dismissed the dirty dishes to the sink, "Time to work on your Transfiguration practice."

He set a teacup in front of Albus, "Now turn to page 144. This teacup is to become the following: a bowl, a quill and ink set, and a mouse. Begin."

Albus scowled at the teacup as if it were the enemy and began his incantations and wand movements. A misshapen piece of porcelain resulted. Snape nodded for him to try again after Snape returned the teacup to its original shape. This exercise repeated itself with grunts and groans form Albus each time the teacup failed to transfigure itself into the desired shape.

"Do not become discouraged, lad. There is nothing wrong with your magic. Here," Snape stood up and moved behind him, "move the wand like this."

Snape took the boy's hand and moved it through the paces, then showed him exactly how it was to look from Albus's perspective, then moved back to see how Albus would do this time. Finally Albus was able to change it into a bowl. They repeated the procedure with several other items with satisfactory results. Albus fairly beamed at his success. Snape even looked pleased with Albus and himself. Snape had never tried such a direct approach in teaching before. His usual style had been to berate the student into compliance.

They had been on the move for several weeks when the aurors finally caught up with them in Germany. The Ministry had sent three of them to take down Snape. If they killed him, so much the better they were told by the Minister. However, the boy must be brought back alive!

Red and angry orange flashes filled the night. Snape's wards were breached around two in the morning, rousing him in a trice. When he got to Albus's room, the boy was already awake and at the ready, wand in hand. Snape barred the door behind him.

"What's happening, Professor?" Albus sounded agitated.

"Come with me; stay behind me," ordered Snape. "I believe the Ministry has located us."

The aurors smashed down the door and began charging the air with nonlethal jinxes, hexes, and curses. That was their downfall. Albus stuck his arm under Snape's outstretched one and fired off a _stupefy_ and put the first one through the door onto the floor. Snape's _protego_ shielded them both until he could body bind another one. Together, they body bound the third member of the trio of aurors. The fight was finished in less than five minutes.

Snape had Albus gather his things, stepping over bodies as they went. Once they had the cabin back to the way it had been and their belongings in one neat pile, Snape attended to the aurors.

He chose the first one and awakened him after having put him in ropes, "Tell the Minister that we are not looking for a fight. We just wish to be left alone."

The auror replied, "We have our orders. Out of respect for Harry Potter, we will not see you dead. The Minister has orders that we are to bring the boy back, but to kill you."

"Indeed," muttered Snape. "You will remain here for ten minutes after we leave. Then your bonds will free you. You need not struggle against them, lest you injure yourselves unnecessarily."

With a swish of robes and they were gone. The aurors lay on the floor waiting for Snape's curse to vanish and set them free. Once free, they returned to the Ministry to report what they had seen and experienced. Harry was doubly proud of Albus since he had become adept at dueling after lessons with Dad and lessons with one of the true masters of the art.

They initially apparated to a spot on the forest a few miles away from the cabin. Snape wanted to make sure that there were no hidden tracers before shifting locations more drastically. With that accomplished, they were off to Romania. Snape brewed some more exotic potions and sold them to raise some more funds since the galleons that Harry had given them were nearly all expended. Knowing that only a few Potions Masters could brew such potions meant that they would not be long in Romania.

On one trip to town to deliver potions, they ran into Charlie Weasley. Snape had refused to let Albus out of his sight since the altercation with the aurors in Germany. He also added even more wards and booby traps to their quarters. His paranoia was raging wildly again. Charlie met those booby traps head on just so that he could talk to Snape and Albus for a few minutes. Snape released Charlie from the last of the curses. Albus raced to embrace his Uncle Charlie.

"Blimey, Snape," he began as he tousled Albus's hair, "what are you two doing here?"

"Teaching, what's it look like?" Snape replied in his usual caustic manner.

"I had heard that you were alive again and that Albus here was the reason," Charlie started. "But I never expected to see you here. Then I heard about the potions that were showing up on the market and knew it had to be you."

"Indeed, it's hard to avoid your own signature, but we needed funding," Snape replied. "I admit that it was risky."

"You need to get gone and soon. I'm sure that I'm not the only one who noticed," Charlie indicated. "Here, take these. It's not safe for you two here."

Snape took the fresh sack of galleons and directed Albus to gather up their things again. Once the lad was on his task, Snape confided in Charlie.

"I'm growing rather tired of this little game of chase that the Minister has set before us. I'm sure that the boy would benefit from being at home with his parents. Still, he has yet to complain. For that I am grateful. I cannot imagine being out here with a whiny brat. He is a credit to his parents and to his name. When you speak with his parents, tell them we are well," Snape requested.

"I'm not sure what the others in the Ministry are doing about it, but I will let them know once you are gone," Charlie promised.

Snape nodded. Albus had placed their belongings in a neat pile and was ready to travel again. Snape took Charlie's hand, and then he turned to Albus.

"Time to go."

Charlie drafted a letter to Harry and Ginny asking them just what _was_ going on back home. Owl post took the letter saying that all seemed well with Albus and Severus.

Ginny wrote Charlie back with some of the goings on back home. The Ministry had recently arrested Harry for spiriting Albus away with Snape. The Minister accused Harry of having been responsible for Snape's escape with Albus from Germany. Harry kept his mouth shut about underestimating the abilities of Severus Snape in a fight. The Minister was furious and nobody could stop him…or his wife who was equally obsessed by grief. Ginny had prudently moved back to the Burrow with their remaining children. It would be time to send James back to Hogwarts in a few weeks, too.


	6. Ch 6  Running

Chapter 6 – "Running"

Albus found himself with Snape in the Italian countryside this time. Snape had chosen the southern part of the peninsula since it was heading toward winter, and they had few winter clothes with them. As soon as they got there, that situation was remedied. Snape taught Albus how to cast the patronus charm more effectively than before and more applied lessons in dueling before they left for Hungary. Albus's patronus took the form of a scrappy English bulldog. Albus was also making good headway in _occlumency_ and _legilimency_ training. Snape forgot all about transfiguration after the altercation in the Black Forest. He spent their time showing Albus how to protect himself. Of course, potions were a core of Snape's personal curriculum for Albus.

They were spending a day or two at the most in any one place. It had not bothered Albus much until he caught the flu in Bulgaria. He fever raged as Snape brewed potions to reduce the fever and other miseries of the illness. Whenever Albus awakened, he would find Snape in a chair watching over him.

"When this is over, Professor, and I'm back at school, may I call you Uncle Severus?" Albus inquired. "You feel more like one of my uncles than you do any of my professors at Hogwarts."

Snape took the compress from the boy's forehead, dipped it in cool water, rung it back out and returned it to Albus's forehead, "You may. Now try and sleep."

Snape thought to himself, _"Sleep is better than my best potion," _he considered the child once more, _"I've never had a nephew before. I wonder if he knows… He looks like his father, but he is so much like Lily…"_

They stayed in Bulgaria much longer than Snape had planned on staying. However, he thought it better than moving a sick child. He had found an old abandoned castle that he knew legend said was haunted. It gave them marginal shelter even with roaring fires. The fires served to keep Muggles away as they saw it as a sign that the old castle was indeed haunted. Snape found some old Latin texts and leafed through them as Albus slept fitfully. Five days later, Albus was up to traveling again, though he was not completely well. Just before leaving the castle, he sent an owl to Harry and Ginny, which found only her at the Burrow, with the news that Albus was on the mend from the flu and that he was keeping up with his studies. The Minister planned to hold Harry until Albus was returned to resurrect his son.

Their next stop was Greece. He found a series of caves up in the mountains that served as effective refuge. While not as stocky as the average Greek, Snape could blend in well enough. His charge was not so lucky. Snape would have Albus put on the cloak when he went into town to acquire supplies in exchange for potions. The boy's green eyes stood out in a sea of black hair and eyes.

From Greece they traveled through Asia Minor and along the Levant. They finally reached Egypt where much of the Wizarding community spoke British English. A chilly winter in the desert was a great surprise to Albus. Granted it did not snow, but the nights were cold enough to chill him to the bone.

"Professor, it will be Christmas soon," remarked Albus. "I rather miss being home just now."

"I tell you what, we will go into town to the Anglican cathedral on Sunday. You can get a small taste of home with the British who settled in Egypt. Will that do?" Snape offered.

"Oh, that would be wonderful! I want to eat 'real' food again!" Albus was elated.

Snape gave a small smile and nod, "But for now, back to work."

"Before we go back to potions, can I ask a question, Professor?"

"Certainly, Albus. What is it?"

"Later, can we see the pyramids and such while we are here? Please…" he begged.

"Albus, we don't want to be seen in public all that much. There is just too much danger in being seen by Wizards on holiday and doing much the same," cautioned Snape.

"But all my uncles have been. Mum got to go when she was even younger than I am. She was a second year then," Albus argued. "It seems such a shame to waste our time here and not see them…" his eyes pled his cause.

Snape rubbed his neck, "Oh, very well. We will need disguises."

"How about one of those Arab robes and such? It would afford plenty of places to hide our wands. And my green eyes won't show as much either!" Albus triumphed.

"And just how shall we disguise those?" Snape said in an off-hand manner.

Albus just giggled, "I'll squint and wink."

Snape just shook his head, "Perhaps the cloak is a better answer."

Snape was at least a head and shoulders taller than the average Egyptian man and very fair complected. To say he stood out was an understatement. Rather than stick him back under the cloak, Snape performed a temporary colour change charm on Albus's eyes. Albus was in awe when they visited the pyramids. He hardly said a word as they went on the tours and took in the ancient history.

Albus whispered into Snape's ear, "Do you feel it?"

Snape nodded, "Khufu had great wizards in his service. The ancient Egyptians did not hate wizards until the coming of the Greeks and Romans."

"Why was that?" Albus was now overcome with curiosity.

"Fear. Same as in Britain when the Romans invaded there," Snape replied.

"What were they afraid of?" Albus continued.

"What they did not understand," Snape indicated. "What _**they**_ could not master."

When they returned to the place they were staying, Albus was still excited by all he'd experienced that day.

"Your Aunt Hermione could tell you much more about the history of magic. Just ask her," Snape told Albus.

"Aunt Hermione knows just about everything, doesn't she?" Albus smiled with pride.

Snape gave a slight chuckle, "When she was my student, I referred to her as an insufferable know-it-all. She had not learned how to master her need to be seen and heard."

"Oh," Albus sounded sad. "I like Aunt Hermione."

"Albus, I never said that I did not like her. When she was your age, her constant talk was most annoying," Snape continued.

"Am I annoying you?"

"No, not at all. You are quite pleasant for a child," Snape offered as he finished fixing dinner. "You just need to understand that I'm not good with children."

"How can that be," Albus asked, "because you are a professor? You should be the best with children."

"It's not what I had planned on being when I was your age," Snape said. "Wash up and set the table for us. I'll have dinner finished here momentarily."

After dinner, Snape continued his short discourse on the world history of wizards, "We were once known as magicians by the Egyptians and Babylonians. Sometimes they called us 'magi.' We are still known in some places as 'shamans' where we are not hidden from the Muggles."

"But what happened, Professor?" Albus wanted to know.

"Muggles invented science and medicine to replace us in their world. Many feared our power and tried to kill us all. That's what happened in America and parts of Europe, too," Snape offered. "So we disappeared from their sight and have remained in our world alongside their world ever since. This is why we have prohibitions on underage magic."

"I don't understand?" queried Albus.

"We don't want underage wizards displaying their magic in front of Muggles. We don't want Muggles wanting to remember us and try to exterminate us again. It's just easier that way," Snape concluded. "Now get ready for bed. We had a long day today. Tomorrow we move."

"Professor, I just wanted to thank you for all you have done for me so far. You've not only taught me so much magic, but you've also bothered to show me parts of the world I'd never be able to see. And thank you for the visit to the British church the other day. It was wonderful to taste home and hear carols again," Albus put his arms around Snape's neck.

Snape did something completely unexpected and returned the boy's hug, "Quite all right, Albus. Think nothing of it. If I had a son, I'd want him to be you. I'd want to show him the world, too. Now off to bed with you. Happy Christmas!"


	7. Ch 7  Happy Christmas

Chapter 7 – "Happy Christmas?"

After placing the wards and sealing the doors, Snape slipped off to his bedchamber. He took a long hot bath then crawled under the covers. He had been in a deep sleep when the aurors came crashing through the doors and wards. Snape was up with a terrible start as he heard Albus yelling for him. He jumped into his boots, threw a cloak around his shoulders for warmth, and flew out the door. His wand was up as began knocking aurors around the room with blinding speed.

"The cloak! Put on the cloak!" screamed as Snape found himself battling four aurors simultaneously.

Middleton tackled Albus just as the boy reached to extract the cloak from the robes. Albus tried to fight him off with a patronus charm to start with. The patronus bit Middleton's ankle causing him to scream but failed to cause him to let go. Middleton had managed to get Albus's hand up over his head so that his wand was of little effect. More aurors came pouring into the house.

Snape slammed backward by the force of ten _stupefy_ and three _expelliarmuses_ coming at him all at once. His shield charm collapsed under the weight of all the curses being blasted at him. He came to a rest against the stonewall in a heap of robes, tangle of arms and legs, and his own blood. A nasty gash was opened on the back of his head rendering him unconscious for hours. His neck was set at an odd angle, adding to his overall injuries.

Albus struggled against the bindings and the hands of Middleton and Blake, the aurors assigned to hold him fast. He managed to kick Blake solidly on his shins. That auror let him go and hopped about the room in obvious pain. He bit Middleton who was still holding onto him. That auror looked at the wound in disbelief as the boy had drawn blood and left marks that would leave scars.

"NO! Uncle Severus, Uncle Severus!" he shrieked and kicked. "Let me see him! You've killed him! Please! Let me go! Uncle Severus!"

Blake and Middleton got a better grip on the ever-twisting Albus. Calloway moved cautiously toward Snape's body. He nudged him with the toe of his boot. Snape did not move. He flipped Snape over and repositioned his head so that he could breathe. A bit of colour returned to his face.

"Don't do that! You're hurting him!" screamed Albus as he fought the arms that held him.

"He's not dead, just banged up a bit, kid," McCarty looked at Albus who continued to struggle.

"Leave Snape. Take his wand though. Get Briggs and Hollis," Longfellow, the auror in charge, called out, "and let's get out of here before he comes to, and we have to do this all over again."

Albus shrieked again, "You can't leave him here…alone…he'll freeze to death! Uncle Severus! Wake up!"

They collected the unconscious aurors and with a pop, they were gone. Albus was still kicking and screaming.


	8. Ch 8  To the Ministry

Chapter 8 – "To the Ministry"

Hours later, Snape fought his way through the haze of his throbbing head and roused himself, "Albus?"

His eyes were drastically out of focus, _"Accio wand,"_ he thought, holding out his hand.

Nothing happened. No wand flew into his outstretched hand. He collapsed from the exertion.

An hour or so later, he came round again. This time Snape was able to claw his way to his knees. He retrieved the wand Ginny had given him, for it was stuffed deeply in his boot. Holding himself up against the wall, he apparated in short stages back to Godric's Hollow still in his grey nightshirt and wrapped in a cloak.

"_Lumos_," he uttered.

Snape looked around for any sign of the Potters. The kitchen table was clear. There were no fresh smells of cooking to go along with the desolate feel of the place. It was cold, deeply cold. He staggered over to a chair and sat down for just a minute…just a minute.

An hour later or so, he returned to consciousness with the horrible feeling that he had failed and failed badly. He stood and wavered a moment before apparating to the Burrow. Molly was outside hanging laundry to charm dry when he appeared.

"Molly," he began before crumpling into the moist ground.

Molly dropped her task and called out for Ginny and Hermione. Together, they used _moblicorpus_ to move the unconscious Snape inside the warmth of the home. Hermione transfigured the couch into a bed where they laid him carefully. Molly began to tend his many injuries. As Molly got the bleeding under control, Hermione began to spoon blood restoring potion down his throat. Ginny stoked his head gently.

With a cough and start, Snape's eyes flew open, "Molly," he grabbed her sleeve. "They got Albus. They took him from me. There were at least a dozen of them…"

Ron came around the corner, "No, Severus, there were twenty of them. You fought twenty aurors at once. Even then, they scrambled to get out of there before you came back around and resumed the fight," he added with a chuckle. "Harry always said not to underestimate you, Mate!"

Ginny wheeled around, "When did you get back?"

"Just now," Ron went on. "They've got Albus and Harry locked up in two of the Ministry High Security cells."

Snape was trying to get up. Molly pushed him back down as gently as she could. Hermione shook her head, too.

"I must, Molly! Albus is depending on me," Snape proffered. "He thinks of me as an uncle. Nobody ever wanted to be my nephew before."

"Sh. Sh. Not at the moment, Severus," Molly kindly spoke to him. "You need to heal a bit more before you go anywhere, let alone back into a fight. Your skull is cracked and your brain got knocked around inside. Lie still for a change or I'll call for Poppy Pomfrey! Arthur and Minerva are down at the Ministry trying to talk some sense into the Wizengamot."

Snape was still woozy but mustered an acid reply, "Well, good luck to them."

Having lost consciousness again, Snape "slept" quietly for a little while. Ginny continued to stroke his head in a motherly fashion. Occasionally, Hermione would join her at Snape's side.

"I remember him angry all the time," Hermione whispered to her sister-in-law. "He had such a scowl."

Ginny giggled quietly, "I know what you mean. Lying here as he is now, he has a certain majestic look to him."

"That's because he's been protecting your son just as he protected us when we were kids," Hermione answered back with a smile.

"I wonder if he will ever get his own life back? He's…" Ginny began.

Molly arrived at their sides, "Time to leave him to sleep, girls," she dragged the two away. "We have other things to do around here while he recovers."

Less than an hour later, when their backs were turned, he rolled off the makeshift bed and slipped outside to apparate to outside Hogwarts to dress appropriately. He snatched up some potions for his many injuries. Then he was on his way to the Ministry to retrieve his newly acquired "nephew" together with his father Harry.

"My life for the boy's and his father's!" Snape's voice boomed out before the Wizengamot. _This chamber echoes nicely_, Snape thought.

All eyes pivoted toward the locus of the sound. Albus's face lit up when he saw that Snape had survived and was here to rescue them. Snape looked the boy dead in the eye and communicated through legilimency, _"Albus! If they give you the Elder Wand, destroy it."_

Albus's eyes seem to shift from bright to hurt in a flash. However, Snape was not sure that he had gotten his message through Albus's reflexive use of occlumency.

"Nonsense, Snape," came the reply from the Minister in the center of the Dais. "You are living proof that Death can be defeated. There need be no more dying – ever again! We are now the masters over death itself. Even the Muggles will beg for us to raise their dead!"

"Yes, and at the cost of what? Our very souls?" Snape began. "Look what we have become. You hunted a child down as if he were the Dark Lord himself come back to haunt our days and nights!"

At the mention of the "Dark Lord," the Wizengamot began murmuring amongst itself.

"Silence! Snape, you will not mention those dark days again in this august body!" commanded the Minister.

"Minister?" called out Albus. "May I speak?"

All eyes transferred to the lad.

"I will do what you want. I'm the only one who can," he spoke softly. "Just let us all go home when the deed is done."

Harry tried to dissuade Albus while Snape remained silent and seemingly impassive.

"Take the elder Potter and Snape back to the cell," commanded the Minister. "Leave the boy!"

"This was not exactly what I had in mind, Severus," Harry began once they were tucked back in the cell.

Snape's response was a lifted eyebrow, "Be proud of your son. He did not whine nor whimper when we were trying to evade the aurors. He did everything I asked of him without debate. Albus has strength of character and tenacity but the wisdom to listen to his elders," he smirked. "Trust him. He will do what is right in the end."

Snape then addressed the guards, "I could use a headache potion since your auror friends slammed me into a solid stonewall just a few hours ago."

"Pipe down in there!" was the response.

It was Harry's turn to raise his eyebrows and sigh. Snape merely tried to find a way to get comfortable despite his throbbing head. He tucked himself in a corner and closed his eyes against the light that served to aggravate his head. Snape was acutely aware of every aching muscle and insulted nerve in his body. He knew he was alive.


	9. Ch 9  Centre Stage

Chapter 9 – "Center Stage"

In the Winzengamot chamber, Albus was given center stage. The Minister left his place in the Dias and paced around Albus on the floor.

"Now, what did you do when Snape reappeared?" the Minister asked as if he were speaking to a very young child.

"When he asked me which son of Harry Potter I was, I told him that I was Albus Severus Potter, a Slytherin third year," the boy answered.

"No, that's not what I meant. How did you get Snape to reappear when he'd been dead over two decades?"

"Oh, I understand. I called Death to come," Albus replied leading the Minister.

"And…go on," added the Minister.

"I showed him that I had the three Hallows. And when he came at my bidding, he asked which enemy I wanted killed."

The Minister looked a little stunned, "Who did you want dead?"

"Nobody really."

"But how did you get Snape back?" the Minister really wanted to know.

"I asked him if he could give back the dead," Albus told him.

"What next?" the Minister coached, looking a little relieved.

"He said he could," Albus confirmed.

"Yes, yes, then?"

"Then I told him I wanted Severus Snape back," Albus replied.

The Minster was positively excited by the thought of it, "And then did you go to where Snape was buried in the crypt next to Dumbledore?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Well, boy, how did he get back?" the Minister was flustered.

"He just did," replied Albus.

The Minister was stymied, "Well, what happened exactly?"

"I just told you. Death disappeared and Uncle Severus appeared," Albus told the Wizengamot.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

The Minister remained mystified, "No incantation?"

Albus shook his head.

"And all you needed was the cloak, stone, and Elder Wand?"

Albus nodded his head this time.

The Minister produced the stone and the Wand again, "Give me the cloak!"

Albus complied.

The Minister's hands shook greedily, "Death, I command you appear!"

Nothing happened.

"Death – appear before me!"

Nothing happened.

"Death! I want my son back! Give him up!"

Nothing happened.

The Minister trained his eye and the Wand on Albus, "Why is nothing happening?" His eyes narrowed, "You are a liar, boy. Like your father lied when he was your age!"

"Let me try," Albus offered. "Death came to _**me**_ before."

The Minister stepped closer to the boy and handed him the objects. When Albus touched the Wand, it was not like before. The Wand made no effort to acknowledge Albus as its master. He stood there silently before the Wizengamot.

"I can't."

"NO! I'm too close!" The Minister went mad with rage and grief, "Bring me Potter and Snape!"

Harry and Snape were led back into the chamber.

In front of the whole assemblage, the Minister screamed, _"Crucio!"_ at Harry and Snape who were immediately dropped to the floor.

The Minister turned on Albus, "Shall I kill them so you can raise them along with my son?"

Albus froze with horror. He looked between Harry and Snape, who having just caught their breath, were just rising back to their knees.

Arthur stood and called to the Minister, "Was that necessary? You are frightening the boy half to death!"

The Minister turned on Arthur and stunned him. Minerva caught him. Before he could turn back he heard a cracking sound.

In Albus's hands were the two parts of the Elder Wand. The boy looked at the Minister defiantly. The two parts were tossed into different directions. They tinkled on the floor where they landed. The Minister's face turned deep purple with rage as he raised his wand toward Albus as Harry dove at his son. Snape leapt at the Minister. They rolled on the floor struggling for the Minister's wand. Snape wrenched it from him and threw himself free. He tossed the wand to Harry who by this time had tucked Albus behind himself. The aurors retrained their aim upon the Minister.

"You all right?" Harry asked Snape.

"I've had better days," Snape panted, dragging himself to an upright seated position.

The Minister crawled over to the parts of the Elder Wand and whimpered over the broken pieces.

"You killed him…you killed him…" he was heard to say as the aurors took him to St. Mungo's for treatment.

Albus wrapped his arms around Snape's neck as Harry went to check on his father-in-law.

"I couldn't let him kill you and Dad. The only thing I could think to do was break the wand. I was not sure it would truly destroy it as you wanted me to do. I'm sorry…" Albus told Snape.

"You did exactly the right thing," he reassured Albus. "No apology is necessary."

Sitting next to Snape, Albus whispered, "The Wand…it did not feel the same as when I found it the first time."

Snape nodded, "You were no longer its master. Middleton was. He defeated you when he took you from me in Egypt."

Arthur was recovering with the assistance of McGonagall and Harry. Gradually they gathered themselves back together.

Arthur spoke, "I think it's time to go home."

"How about a portkey for all of you?" asked Middleton.

In a blink, they were racing through space to the Burrow. From there, McGonagall and Snape apparated to the Gates of Hogwarts while the Potters and Weasleys all celebrated at the Burrow. McGonagall's and Snape's breath puffed like little steam engines in the cool winter air and light snowfall swirled around their heads. They reached the castle's mammoth door and it swung open for them as they arrived. Snape headed for the dungeons while McGonagall headed for her Headmistress's suit.

"Severus, care to come up for some fire whiskey? You look like you could use it," McGonagall offered.

"No thank you, Minerva. Perhaps later, for now I'm going to find some potion for this pounding head of mine. The aurors slammed me against walls when they snatched Albus from me. I'll see you for lunch tomorrow or the day after."

_Yes,_ thought Snape as he slipped between the cool crisp sheets. _It is surely a good thing to sleep in my own bed._


End file.
